Harry Potter and Last Battle
by Alishab1111
Summary: This story Is the Final Battle between Harry and Lord Voltemort...But Harry has some help, from some extrodinary people. This Is a one chapter story...All the Chapters are in one


Chapter 1: The voices

In a little town right outside Hogsmede, on top of a hill sat a large mansion. Two people lived up in the big old mansion. A lovely young couple, Erik and Esmeralda Nazar. The young couple were about to have twins.

When it the twins were born, they learned that Lord Voltemort was planning to kill them and their children. So they decided that they would go into hiding, and intrusted their close friend, to keep their secret. At night they locked up their doors, shut the windows, and locked themselves and their children in the tower, so Lord Voltemort wouldn't find them. The night he was supposed to come to kill them The Nazar estate was locked up. Erik and Esmeralda, knowing they were safe, still trembled in fear of what would happen to them. At about midnight, they felt a little bit safer and started to fall asleep when Lord Voltemort appeared before them.

"FOOLS!" He screeched, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?"

Esmeralda began to scream. The babies began to cry. Esmeralda picked up the babies and ran up the stairs dodging The Dark Lord's spells. She managed to lock them in the tower and run the other way before Voltemort caught up with her while carrying the corpse of her dead husband.

He threw the corpse at her knocking her to the floor. Esmeralda, kissed Erik's cold lips, and hugged him, while still screaming and crying. She knew that she was surely next to die.

Lord Voltemort looked at her then leaned over and gave her a sympathetic look, and said, "You can never hide from me you filthy mud-blood, I will always find you, no matter how well you hide yourself, and there is nothing you or your pure blood husband could have done to save you. It's fate my dear Esmeralda. _You were born to die. _Now my dear, I will kill you." He raised his wand.

"Margarete, Benjamin, my two joys," she wisperd, "I pray He does not find you and you live in peace forever. Someone Grant me my last wish." She held tight to her dead husband, kissed him one last time. Reached for her wand and yelled "EXPELLIAMUS!" But she was no match for the Dark Lord. He simply Chuckled then said. "Avada Kedavra."

Then all was silent...except for the crying of the babies up in the tower. Voltemort wanted no survivors. So he listened for the sound and followed it up to the tower door. He realized it was locked with a lock only a special key would open. He walked back to the corpses on the floor and ripped the key from Esmeralda's neck, he walked back up and unlocked the door to see two babies crying on the third step. He waved his want to kill them but instead got the shock of his life, they over powered him and began to get weak. As he

ran he screamed so loud that all of the little town could hear him cry: "I'll kill you both, one day!"

Chapter 2: The Dream

"AHHHHHHHH!" Harry Potter woke in fright.

His scar was in a lot of pain. He reach for his glasses and turned on the light, then looked around the room. The dream he just had was still fresh in mind. Who were those people? Erik? Esmeralda? Margarete? Benjamin? He already knew Voldtemort. But who were the others, and why were they in his dreams? Was this real? Or was it just another dream?

All these questions riddled his mind until His Uncle Vernon came storming into the room.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you yelling about at three in the morning?" He yelled

"I...just had a bad dream...I'm sorry." Responded Harry

"To me, it looks like you're trying to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Father, what is Harry screaming about now?" ask Dudley

"Nothing son, he is just being...Harry. Now get back to bed." said Vernon

Then Dudley waddled back to bed. Then the doorbell rang.

Vernon opened the door to see their next door neighbors, Tabitha and Lucy.

"What _is_ going on in that house its three in the morning!" exclaimed Tabitha.

"Im terribly sorry Mrs. Tisdale, It's just the orphan again. Please accept my humble apologies towards his behavior." said Vernon

"Hi Harry," wispered Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy." Harry wispered back.

"Just make sure that orphan keep a lid on that pot hole of his at night." Mrs. Tisdale whined, "and me and Mr. Tisdale will see you for brunch tomorrow morning."

"Good night Mrs. Tisdale." He said closing the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Tisdale are very important in this town. If I get on their good side I cold be eating a big promotion for breakfast! I can't be having you ruining those chances understand? That also means tomorrow no magic, got it?"he said grabbing Harry arms.

"Ok," said Harry and ran back up to his room.

Little did Harry know, that the dream he had will send him on a adventure beyond his imagination.

The next morning , Petunia Dursley was all about the kitchen preparing brunch for her husband's friends. There was toast with butter, lovely cheeses, coffee, finger sandwiches, and many more foods. Harry was busy reading his supply list for Hogwarts. Which was a rather long list this year. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could be leaving the Dursley's and be off to Hogwarts.

While he was thinking about that, the doorbell rang, and in came the Tisdale family.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Tisdale how nice to see you both. And miss Lucy Tisdale, how are you? Dudders is in the Den, you can go play with him."said Mount Vernon Practicly Groveling at their feet. Lucy took Harry's hand. She shook her head indicating that she did not want to go play with Dudley.

" Harry, I don't want to play with Dudley," she said "I want to play with you."

Harry nodded and brought her down to the den where they enjoyed a few finger sandwiches and talked about a few things. Lucy fancied Harry very much, Harry didn't feel like dating muggles. Again and again, he kept looking over to his letter to look at his supply list and calculated how

much it would cost.

All of a sudden Harry saw something move at the corner of his eye. He turned to see no one there. Harry went back to what he was doing when he saw something move again.He looked around, no one in sight. He went back to what he was doing again, then a Third time something went passed him and saw the figure of an house elf.

"Excuse me one second will you." said Harry.

Harry excused himself fromthe table and walked into a bathroom and gestured whatever was there to come in. So in rushed the little house elf, Dobby. He sat there on the bathroom floor breathing heavily.

"Dobby, you sort of caught me at a bad time. I'm entertaining guests." said Harry.

Then Dobby began to hit himslef against the sink.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Master Potter, I have come to warn you about something terribly important, My humblest apologizes for interrupting you." And Hit his head again.

"Stop hitting yourself, please Dobby. What do you need to tell me?"

"Harry must not attend hogwarts this year. Bad things will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter must trust Dobby, do not go to Hogwarts this year."

"look Dobby, I want to go to school, and I will!"

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Lucy.

"Everything is fine!" said Harry.

"If Harry does not listen to Dobby, Dobby will have to do something drastic."

The little house elf bolted out of the bathroom and up the stairs. Harry ran after him...Then he saw Dobby look at the cake. He lifted the cake up and exploded the cake all over Mr. and Mrs. Tisdale.

Harry went to choke Dobby but he disappeared. Harry knew he was in a heap of trouble, so he ran up the stairs and packed his things, including the forms already signed by his uncle and locked it with a key. He sent a message to the Weasleys' to have him picked up. Then he went back down stairs in time to see the Tisdales leaving.

"I don't know what kind of joke you think this is Dursley! But we will see who will be laughing at the office tomarrow." said Mr. Tisdale and they stormed out of the house.

"Harry!" yelled Vernon, "this is all your fault!"

"I don't care! Just stay out of my way until I get picked up for school tonight." Said Harry and ran off to his room.

He spent most of the afternoon and part of the evening in solitude. He did not come down to eat, he just sat up in is room and waited for the Weasly's to come. It seem like forever until they came, but at last they did.

Chapter 3: On the road to school

After settling in a bit, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George went off in search of school supplies. Harry and Ron had so much trouble carrying their books that they had to put them all on a dolly. They all wondered who assigned them so many books. But anyways they loaded up on stuff and went down to the train station to shove off for Hogwarts. They rushed to get on the train, and made it in seconds flat. Hermionie was already in a box with a sleeping teacher.

"Who is that?" asked Ron.

"Professor Margarete Nazar." said Hermionie.

"Professor? In what subject?" He asked.

"I'm guessing Dark Arts." She responded.

"She looks very young." said Ron looking over at her face. "And very pretty."

"Get your tongue off the floor Ronald" Hermione said

The train took off soon enough and they were on their way to hogwarts. Along the way, Harry tried to remember where he heard the name Margarete before. By now he had forgotten most of the dream, though the name Margarete was bringing it back. They talked about their summers and Harry told them about Dobby's visit. Then the Train stopped, and all the lights went out.

"What is going on?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know, but it suddenly feels very cold." Said Hermionie.

The windows began to freeze up and the children began to see their breath. Then the door of the compartment where they were opened, and a large bony disgusting hand touched the door. It was a dementor. The dementor came in and turned to Harry. It began to suck his soul out. Harry began to scream. Suddenly The teacher woke up and yelled, "EXPECTRO PARTRONUM!" and the dementor screeched and ran away. Harry had fainted.

A few hours later he awoke stretched out on the train seat. The Professor was standing over him with a piece of chocolate.

"Eat it, It will make you feel better dear." said Professor Nazar smiling.

"You were out cold Harry." said Ron, and Hermione Elbowed him.

"What happened?" Asked Harry.

"The dementor tryed to take your soul." Said the Teacher

Chapter 4: At the school

The Hallways of Hogwats were filled with students. Every student from every house was all about talking with friends and catching up on what occured over the summer. The Teachers talked amoungst themselves. All the teachers talked to Professor Nazar, except Snape, who nervously sat aside and minded his own bisness. The school was also talking about what happened with Harry and the Dementor. And teaseing him about it. Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and began to speak.

"Everyone, welcome, or welcome back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope that this year will be a good year. First, I would like to Introduce the new teacher for defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Margarete Nazar. I well-taught mind, she should be able to teach the rest of you. Next, I would like to talk about the Dementors. As I am sure most of you know, dementors are very frightening creatures, and they are on the lookout for a criminal who is belived to be around the school grounds. I advise you, do not get in their way, and do not give them any reason to hurt you. They are very unforgiving things. Now, Lets eat!"

They food appeared on their plates and they began to eat. Ronald stuffed his face with all sorts of meats and cheeses. That wasn't particularly a good thing for him to have. The ladies all ate the fruit and nothing too much more. Harry served himself a descent amount of food, but he did not eat it all. He still wondered about the teacher, and why her name sounded so familiar to him.

He kept on thinking about it, even when he went up to the common room, he had to guess the password a few times because the pre-ocupation made him forget. He sat up in bed a good amount of the night thinking about it until finally he fell asleep. And in his dreams he heard the screams of the woman who died, the crying of the babies who were left on the tower stairs, and the evil laugh of the man who tried to kill all of them. These noises repeated in his head like a broken record player. And everytime, he began to get more and more frightened.

Chapter 5: Defense against the Dark arts

Harry woke up late and realized he missed breakfast and was going to be late for Defense against the Dark Arts. He quickly got on his robes and ran out of the common room and down the many stairwells, he made it to the class about 5 into the class. Sitting on the desk where Professor Nazar should have been, sat a large white wolf looking at a book. Harry felt relived that the teacher wasn't there and sat down and opened his book and began to read the pages on the board. The white wolf looked up at Harry, it's blazing blue eyes went right through him. Then it jumped off the desk and instantly changed into Professor Nazar.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. But, I belive you are 5 minutes tardy." she said.

"My Apologies Professor, I slept in by accedient." Harry responded.

"Well, no matter you got extra sleep now you get extra class work, in detention. 5 points from Griffindor. Now as for the rest of you, lets get this class started huh? Now, Dumbledore instructed me to teach you a bit about dementors. Well, dementors, as Im sure you heard about a million times, are faceless creatres who guard the askaban walls. If one happens to kiss you, it's all over. So these things don't have much of a social life."

Everyone laughed.

"Dementors, feed on happiness, they suck all the happiness out of you. So if you ever felt a feeling like you would never feel joy again in the pressence of one...Now you know why. These dementors, they can't tell the difference between a criminal, and one who has been extremely unhappy. They may try to suck someone soul out. Which if stopped in time, will only cause the victim to pass out. A wizard is not totally defenseless against a dementor, there is a few spells you can do. There are the three unforgivable curses...But thats not what I am here to teach. I am going to teach you the spell. 'Expecto Patronum'."

Harry smiled. He knew that this would be a cake for him scince Professor Lupin tought him how to do it. Next to Harry sat Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.

"That Professor Nazar is a hot one. I hope she is ready for me." said Draco.

Professor Nazar walked over to a rather large chest, which seemed to be moving, which meant something was inside. She tried to push the Chest to the front of the class room, but it was so heavy, Draco had to help her out.

"Thank you for the help, 2 points to Slytherin."she announced. "Now, for 5 points who can tell me whats in here?"

Hermione raised her hand. "A boggart."

"Wrong, but a good guess."

Hermione looked in shock that she got a question wrong

"No, no, no. In this chest I have a real life, living, breathing, dementor. Don't ask how I trapped it, I just have one. Now Everyone form a straight line, and I will realese the dementor. You intsructions are simple. This spell runs on happy memories. Think of the thing that brought you the most joy in your life, extend your wand and yell 'Expecto Patronum.' Don't worry about getting hurt. If things don't go right, I'll handle things."

First up was Ron, he was afraid of dementors, who wasn't? He approched the front of the class where the chest was. He got in the ready position. Then Professor Nazar realesed the dementor.

The dementor was very frightening, Ron jumped back in fear, then he yelled. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The dementor went back into the chest.

It went on like that until it was Harry's turn. He got in the ready position. The professor made sure he was ready, then she relesed the dementor. Harry froze. He looked at the dementor screeching and howling, Harry raised his wand but no spell came from his lips. The dementor got closer and began sucking out his soul. The professor ran out infront of Harry and yelled the spell and put the dementor back in his box. She turned to see the whole class laughing at Harry, and Harry looking down.

"Yes, class is dismissed, go on get out of my class! Except you Harry."

All the students left and she pushed the chest back to it's spot, then returned to her desk. She tapped her wand on the table then said.

"Harry, you know, you have nothing to be ashamed of...You are no less of a person for freezing up on the spot. Dementors are scary things. I wouldn't blame you."

"I don't know why I did. This wasn't the first time I encountered a dementor." said Harry.

"Right now, we must not think of what was but of what is, and what is...is that you are going to be late for potions no? Snape isn't a very understanding man, I shall go with you."

So, Professor Nazar and Harry walked down the corridor to the potion's room. When they got there Professor Snape was already in the middle of teaching a new potion. He walked down from his podium to about ten feet away from where Professor Nazar and Harry were standing.

"Mr. Potter, your late for class. I think a detention is in order." said Snape.

"That will not be necessary, I asked Harry to see me after class." Said Professor Nazar.

"Don't tell me how to run my class room Margarete, I have expireance with teaching than you do, so I think my word overpowers yours."

"It's not the boy's fault. I held him after class. Therefore he is excused from a detention."

"I know who's fault it is. Either way, Mr. Potter was tardy, so he has a detention. I know how to run my class."

"I do as well, and it doesn't include giving people detentions willy nilly, maybe if you taught your class like mine...maybe some students would like you."

"Why you wretched!"

"I don't care if I have to take this to Dumbledore. Harry potter does not have a detention from you."

"Fine, Mr. Potter take you seat."

Harry sat down and Professor Nazar stormed out of the room.

"Now then class. Turn to page 500 and read until I say stop." said Snape

Chapter 6: Detention

After Classes Harry went to detention with Professor Nazar. She had him write an essay on his expireance with dementors. Harry, still being curious asked his Professor about his dream.

"Harry, that dream you had. That was the night my parents...died. Why would you have such a dream?"

"I don't know, and also, why am I having these dreams now?"

"I should mail my brother, Benjamin...make sure he is well and tell him about this..."

She wrote on a piece of parchment and gave it to a bird that flew off so fast, Harry didn't see it leave. In a few seconds the bird came back with a letter.

_Dear Miss Margarete Nazar,_

_It is my misfortune to report_, _that you brother, Mr. Benjamin Nazar, has been murdered. No traces of him were found, only a letter was found in his house. My apologies for bringing such bad news_. _If it concerns you at all scientists suppose that he died with a picture of someone in his hand. We later found out that the picture was of you. We discovered it with the note left behind. The note read:_

'_Dear Miss Nazar,_

_By now I am sure you found out that your brother is dead. I will finally live up to my promise and kill you. I killed your Mother, I killed your Father, I killed your brother, and Now I will kill you._

_-LV_'

_I am not sure what precautions you sould take, but please be safe_. _My apologies once agian_

_my regards_

_Cornelious Fudge, Ministry of Magic._

Professor Nazar's world just crashed down on top of her. She looked at the paper. The began to cry. Harry looked over her shoulder and read the note. He felt strange, then he began to cry himself. He cry like it was his own brother, yet he never met him. He hugged his teacher and the both cryed together. It seemed like hours that they cried. Then Harry heard a voice:

"_The twin is not yet dead, but soon she be. I will paint the Chamber of secrets with his blood. And soon I will kill you and the other twin. Kill, kill, kill!"_

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes I did. Who was that, and why were they talking about my brother?"asked Margarete

"I don't know...But that person was speaking in parsal tongue...Lord Voltemort! And he is in the Chamber of secrets...lets go!" he grabbed Margarete's hand and ran down the halls to the girls bathroom. He ran to the sink and spoke into it and opened the door to the chamber of secrets.

"Come on! Lets go!" said Harry.

"I don't know, I looks scary." said Margarete.

"Professor...Margarete...We have to help your brother we are his only hope. Do you want to se you brother again?"

"Yes,"

"Then show no fear, and lets go." He grabbed her hand and brought her down to the depths of the Chamber of secrets. You could tell that Margarete was scared out of her mind. They walked until Margarete stoped Harry.

"Harry I cannot do this." Then she shape shifted into the large white wolf and ran off into the shadows.

Now Harry was all alone.

Chapter 7: Untold Secrets

Harry's knees were shaking. He knew that he had to face Lord Voltemort alone. So he began walking down into the Chamber's main hall.

Lying in the middle of the floor was Margarete's twin brother. Harry looked around and saw no trace of anyone around. So Harry ran up to see if the brother was okay. The brother had a pulse but seemed uncontious. Harry sat and cried a little like it was his own brother.

A few minutes later he heard the voice of Ginny scream

"HARRY!"

Harry looked up and saw poor Ginny Weasley in the grasp of Lord Voltemort.

"You know, Harry. My goal, was to bring both you and Margarete down here so I could kill you. But seeing how Margarete is not present and you look at this young man with such...care. I guess we only need one prize." Said Voltemort.

"You let her go!"

"Gladly my boy." He dropped Ginny the recited the killing curse and with that, Ginny Weasly was dead.

Harry, was speechless. He stared at the corpse of Ginny. She just sat there. She looked as if she was sleeping, and Harry thought maybe he was dreaming and this would all be a dream. And Harry would wake up and none of this would have occured. He now lost more than his best friend's sister. Harry lost the love of his life.

Voltemort only laughed. Then raised his wand to kill Harry but just as he was about to, a rather large White wolf with piercing blue eyes jumped out of nowhere and knocked Voltemort to the ground. Margarete snarled and ripped at Voltemort until he finally knocked her off of him and broke her leg. Still she got up and jumped on him again. This time Voltemort was aware of her attack and knocked her down harder breaking her other leg. So Margarete lay on the floor, her beautiful white fur, was now not white, but blood red. She changed back to herself.

"Just kill me now! You wanted this to happen so do it already!" Yelled Margarete.

"Now, now my dear. I don't want to kill you just yet. I want you alive for a few more seconds...To see...The one that caused your death."Answered Voltemort.

"Im looking at the man responsible right now."

"No the one who tipped me off where you parents were hiding. Your Father's favorite teacher. Professor Snape!"

Then, Snape walked out of the shadows and gave Margarete a nervous grin.

"You? You were my parents secret-keeper? And you gave them away? How dare you!"

"Well, my dear Margarete. Now I am going to kill you."

Harry saw Margarete's head droop down. He knew she gave up. He crawled up next to her and hugged her. While he hugged her she pulled out her wand.

"Have hope Harry." she wispered. "When I do this I want you to run. Run away and have a good life."

"Im not going to run away from my troubles. If it has to be so... Shall soon be with my parents." Harry responded.

Margarete sat up and yelled "EXPELLIAMUS!"

And so did Voltemort. The power of the two were evened out. An enclosed caseing surrounded them. Harry looked up and saw his mother and father beside him, and Cedric, and Margarete's Mother and Father.

"We will give you strength." said Esmeralda. "To save our babies from the same fate we had."

So Harry, gained the courage, and Yelled "EXPELLIAMUS!"

Then an amazing thing happened...Benjamin walked in and did a spell too. Then they all Overpowered Voltemort and destroyed him.

Snape stood there in astonishment.

"It's over," said Benjamin, "No more running."

"No more hiding." said Margarete.

"No more Lord Voltemort." said Harry and they all hugged each other.

"How could the Dark Lord be defeated by Children." said Snape

"Oh, Yes. I Forgot about you Snape. You sold our parents out. How could you. I am going to rip you to shreads!"

Margarete Turned into a Wolf, then Benjamin turned into a greater wolf. He was not white. But he had piercing blue eyes. They both ran after Snape gave him a savage beating.

Harry walked over to Ginny who was still dead on the floor. He picked her up, hugged her, then cried. Before long His parents appeared, so did Margarete and Bejamin's.

"Harry? Harry? Don't cry dear. Not for her."Said Erik

"How can you say such a thing? I love her." Said Harry.

"Do not weep for her death, weep for her life." said Esmeralda.

"She will live, People who are killed by Voltemort, can do one thing. Restore the life of someone, but not their own. We are going to give Ginny's life back."

Then Ginny woke up.

"Harry?...What happened?" Ginny asked

"Oh, you just fell asleep."

Chapter 8: Another Untold Secret

A few days later. Margarete Asked Harry to stay after class.

"How are you doing Harry?"She asked

"Im just fine Margarete, and yourself?"

"Im very fine. Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

She turned towards the window.

"What is it."

"Your father...Was my Father's cousin. So I guess you and I are cousins."

"That is wonderful news! I would love to be your cousin."

"So, I don't know if you would want to...but maybe you would like to come live with me, Benjamin, his wife, and my Fiancé?"

"I would be honored to come live in your home."

"Then it's settled!"

So never more was Harry, Margarete or Benjamin bothered by Lord Voltemort. They all lived on to be very happy in life.


End file.
